Essence
by vrriacho
Summary: Tsunayoshi e Xanxus amavam-se mas nao sabiam como o demonstrar, odestino decidiu dar uma mãozinha. Yaoi. Lemon.


**Título: **Essence

**Autor:** vrriacho

**Casal:** Xanxus/Tsuna

É o meu primeiro lemon espero que gostem!

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! não me pertence. E esta história não tem fins lucrativos._

* * *

Todos caíram no seu encanto, ele cativava todos com aquela aura de inocência, e essa mesma aura transmitia também segurança e poder.

As alianças que conseguiram foram graças a ele, pois as que se aliaram apenas vieram pelas ideias inovadoras do Herdeiro e não pelo poder que a família a quem se iriam aliar tinha.

No entanto, alguns aceitavam melhor do que outros, nem todos queriam admitir, para esses o orgulho fazia parte da equação. Havia um, no entanto, que escondia os sentimentos com palavras de rancor e repulsa.

Aceitar que fora derrotado por alguém como o décimo de Vongola era destruição total para alguém que tinha o orgulho do tamanho do mundo. Especialmente se esse alguém fora induzido a pensar que algum dia se tornaria o herdeiro da família, levando-o a treinar durante toda a sua vida. Este ia agora, contrariado, a caminho do escritório do Décimo, a pedido do mesmo.

O moreno avançava intimidando todas as pessoas que iam passando pelos corredores da mansão Vongola, que mantinham uma distância segura não querendo ter aquela raiva direccionada para si.

Ao chegar ao escritório, sem hesitação abriu a porta, deparando-se com uma visão capaz de amolecer qualquer coração. À sua frente estava um rapaz de cabelo castanho e olhos castanhos agora fechados rodeado por papéis por assinar.

Ao recuperar-se da visão, Xanxus ganhou coragem e acabou com aquele "horrível desrespeito" para com ele.

** - Acorda, seu lixo!**

Com toda a graça de um semi-acordado Tsunayoshi caiu com tudo no chão, olhando em volta confuso, até deparar-se com a cara do mais assustador dos seus subordinados.

** - Xanxus! Que estás a fazer aqui!?**

** - Seu lixo, tu chamaste-me!**

** - Chamei!? **– Olhando cada vez mais confuso. Vendo a cara de poucos amigos da pessoa à sua frente decidiu que era melhor elaborar **– Eu não te chamei, deve ter sido engano…**

- **T… **-Xanxus preparava-se para falar quando uma brisa entrou pela janela aberta.

Ambos ficaram paralisados, mas por diferentes razões, Tsuna olhava apreensivo sem perceber o porquê do Xanxus de repente se calar.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que Tsuna só se apercebeu da situação quando sentiu dois braços a agarrarem a sua cintura.

-** Xanxus.** – Chamou-o quase num murmúrio.

- **O que estás a fazer, seu lixo!? Porque…eu…tu…arr!**

Tsunayoshi estava extremamente confuso, ele tinha decidido descansar um pouco depois do Giannini aparecer no seu escritório, com um longo e exaustivo discurso, para pô-lo a par dos avanços da tecnologia que o cientista estava a desenvolver e experiencias a decorrer, de seguida vindo do nada aparece Xanxus afirmando que o tinha chamado, e de repente congelava à sua frente sem razão aparente, e agora ele estava colado a si como um animal no cio, incapaz de dizer uma frase coerente.

Se isto não fosse suficiente, Xanxus descansava a sua cabeça no seu ombro, lentamente absorvendo o seu cheiro.

Hesitante Tsuna passou o seu braço em volta do pescoço de Xanxus para se manter em pé, pois ele sentia que as suas pernas podiam sucumbir a qualquer momento. Inevitavelmente ficaram com os seus corpos mais perto um do outro.

Por outro lado, Xanxus sentia o seu controlo a fugir, havia algo no menor que hoje estava diferente, se ele antes já se sentia atraído pela figura à sua frente, principalmente por aqueles olhos castanhos extremamente profundos e brilhantes, agora nem conseguia explicar o que sentia, uma coisa tinha a certeza: o seu corpo estava a começar a reagir.

Xanxus podia-se levar pelas sensações do momento e ver o quão longe o poderiam levar e talvez obter aquilo que sempre desejou mesmo que nunca admite-se para si mesmo. No entanto, havia algo em si que estava hesitante, com medo de magoar o menor e assusta-lo, o que era confuso para alguém que nunca sentiu preocupação por ninguém.

Mas ele não podia negar mais o que o seu corpo queria por tanto tempo, os seus desejos já estavam a ser suprimidos há muito tempo; tentava alivia-los com outras pessoas, mas nunca realmente conseguia concretizar por inteiro a sua vontade.

_#_#_#_

Lentamente o moreno maior começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo pescoço do menor, ao mesmo tempo em que retirava a camisa dele para fora das calças permitindo-lhe acesso à sua pele. Tal ação fez com que o de olhos castanhos respondesse com um gemido surpreso. Sendo como é, Tsuna estava assustado pelas ações do Xanxus. Ele nunca gostara de sentir-se indefeso e esta situação estava muito aquém do que podia lidar, e como tal começou a contorcer-se nos braços do outro de modo a conseguir escapar das suas garras.

Mas Xanxus antecipou-se, e para impedir a fuga conduziu o homem nos seus braços para o sofá que se encontrava a um canto do escritório e imediatamente o deitou lá e o prendeu com o seu corpo. Não recomeçou logo o que fazia antes, pois o rapaz abaixo de si olhava-o extremamente assustado, e já se podiam ver lágrimas a serem formadas nos seus olhos.

Xanxus podia ser tudo e mais algumas coisas, mas ele nunca obrigou ninguém a fazer sexo consigo contra a sua vontade, ele sempre fora um ótimo amante.

Concentrando todo o controlo do seu corpo respirou fundo acalmando a sua excitação. Não queria magoar o menor, era óbvio que o Décimo era virgem, o que era inédito não só para a sua idade como para alguém que está envolvido na máfia. Iria fazer com que o menor aprecia-se a sua primeira vez.

** - Calma, vou fazer com que tenhas o prazer da tua vida, Tsunayoshi… **- Sussurrou perto do ouvido do menor, surpreendendo Tsuna por ter dito o seu nome; Xanxus nunca antes o tinha chamado pelo seu nome, era sempre "Lixo" ou "Décimo".

- **Xanxus, eu…-** Começou Tsuna sem saber como continuar. Tudo o que estava a acontecer era irreal, pois era como ver os seus sonhos a serem realizados, literalmente, pois há já alguns dias que estava a ter sonhos com a pessoa à sua frente, acordando sempre suado e precisando de um banho frio para se acalmar.

- **Shiu!** – Calou o menor com um dedo nos seus lábios.

Mas nem mesmo nos seus sonhos mais loucos Tsuna imaginara Xanxus tão carinhoso. Há muito que tinha desistido de Kyoko, tinha-se apercebido que não a via mais do que como uma irmã, e com a ajuda da sua pervertida família apercebeu-se também de que realmente não gostava de raparigas de todo. Era virgem porque nunca realmente teve tempo ou oportunidade para explorar a sua sexualidade. E agora que o momento parecia estar perto não sabia como reagir.

Xanxus vendo Tsuna tão perdido em pensamentos decidiu _re__direcionar_ a sua atenção para si, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Mesmo apanhado de surpresa, Tsuna correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Separaram-se ofegantes, e ao se aperceber do que tinha feito corou intensamente.

Abrindo um sorriso malicioso, Xanxus voltou a sua atenção para as roupas do menor, começado livrar-se delas.

Retirando o colete do menor, começou a trabalhar na camisa abrindo um por um os botões da mesma enquanto ia depositando beijos no torso agora descoberto, parando nos mamilos extremamente rosados e mordendo-os ligeiramente.

- **Ah!** – Um gemido surpreso saiu da boca do Tsuna.

- **Tão sensível…**

- **Cala-te e continua o que estás a fazer. **- Com isto Xanxus só pode rir-se, e Tsuna tapou a cara com as mãos, não acreditando que tinha dito aquilo. Sorrindo ainda mais Xanxus afastou as mãos do menor, que estava extremamente corado e beijou-o.

Atendendo o pedido do menor, afastou-se do seu rosto e voltou a depositar beijos no torso, indo descendo lentamente, enquanto Tsuna soltava pequenos gemidos de prazer.

Chegando ao cós das calças, começou a se livrar delas, deixando o menor apenas de boxers. Parou para olhar para o corpo em baixo de si. Corpo esse que iria ser todo seu.

Tsuna apercebeu-se do olhar intenso sobre si, e dirigiu o seu olhar para Xanxus que ainda tinha todas as suas roupas. "_É injusto"_, pensou. Ganhando coragem sentou-se fazendo Xanxus levantar uma sobrancelha, "_o que é que ele pensa que está a fazer?"_, perguntou-se.

Aproximando-se do maior, Tsuna levantou as mãos para começar a tirar a camisa. Com este movimento inesperado Xanxus finalmente percebeu a sua intenção e decidiu ajudar o outro, que não estava a fazer lá grande trabalho com as mãos a tremer, fazendo-o parar e observar o homem a despir-se, aproveitando para apreciar a vista. Xanxus levantou-se para retirar as calças, e os olhos do menor acompanhavam todo o processo, estudando o corpo musculado.

Ficando apenas de boxers como o outro, Xanxus voltou a colocar-se em cima do menor, que se arrepiou com o contacto da pele quente na sua.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Xanxus desceu para as partes inferiores do menor, lambendo por cima do pano o seu membro pulsante.

- **Ah-h!** – Respondeu com um gemido de aprovação para o que Xanxus fazia. Este parou o que fazia quando notou que Tsuna não ia durar muito se continuasse assim, e também podia sentir o seu próprio membro a pedir atenção.

Livrando-se do pano incomodo, rapidamente lambeu toda a sua extensão.

- **Ah!** – Gritou o menor chegando ao seu limite, derramando toda a sua semente na boca do maior, que alegremente engoliu sem protestar. Tsuna apenas corou mais, se é que isso fosse possível, vendo Xanxus a lamber o resto do sémen que tinha ficado no seu rosto.

Xanxus não perdeu muito tempo para começar novamente a estimular o membro que estava agora meio duro, mas entre beijos e toques não demorou muito para que Tsuna voltasse a ficar ofegante e novamente com o seu membro pulsante na mão do outro.

Não aguentando mais Xanxus livrou-se também dos seus boxers, surpreendendo Tsuna que estava tao imerso naquelas sensações tão prazerosas que nem se tinha dado conta que o maior tinha parado, ficando a olhar estático para o membro do outro que era quase o dobro do seu, e o receio começou a tomar conta de si.

- **Relaxa, não vai doer eu prometo.** – Vendo que o menor forçou-se a relaxar, confiando nas suas palavras, lambeu três dos seus dedos para o preparar, não querendo ir contra a sua palavra.

Posicionou um dos dedos na entrada do menor, que mais uma vez forçou-se a relaxar, e lentamente fez com que o seu dedo entrasse na entrada apertada, fazendo movimentos lentos de vai e vem até o outro se acostumar à invasão. Depois introduziu mais um, e desta vez Tsuna sentiu um desconforto maior, mas relaxou tendo em mente que se não o fizesse iria doer mais. Mais uma vez Xanxus fez movimentos de vai e vem e quando viu que o outro se acostumou passou a fazer movimentos de tesoura para alargar mais a entrada. Continuou por mais algum tempo alternando os seus movimentos.

Finalmente Xanxus introduziu o terceiro dedo, e com este Tsuna sentiu lágrimas a formarem-se; se ele se sentia assim apenas com dedos ele nem queria pensar quando fosse o membro de Xanxus. Este, para o fazer esquecer a dor, começou a estimular o membro do menor com a outra mão.

Depois de algum tempo, a dor tinha-se desvanecido, deixando apenas prazer, e Tsuna ofegava e gemia pedindo por mais.

Xanxus retirou os dedos, sobre os protestos do menor; agora sim viria o verdadeiro prazer, e Tsuna estava tão envolvido naquelas sensações prazerosas que já não se importava com a dor que o membro de Xanxus poderia causar-lhe.

- **Não te preocupes, ainda agora começou.**

Xanxus posicionou seu membro na entrada do menor, fazendo com que as pernas do mesmo se entrelaçassem na sua cintura

Lentamente entrou, nunca parando de estimular o membro do outro, sentindo as paredes da entrada a apertarem o seu membro. "_Tão quente e apertado_", pensou deliciado com a sensação. Já tinha imaginado como seria entrar naquele corpo o muitas vezes, mas nunca pensou que seria tão bom. Já Tsuna estava dividido, entre o prazer que sentia e a dor, mas tentou apenas concentrar-se no prazer que as mãos do Xanxus proporcionavam.

Xanxus esperou que Tsuna se habitua-se ao seu membro, ficando parado e tentando controlar-se para não o magoar.

Quando finalmente Tsuna se acostumou começou novamente a ofegar e a pedir por mais.

- **Por favor, move-te! – **Sem perder um único segundo para pensar, Xanxus moveu-se lentamente, apreciando o prazer que o atrito oferecia. - **Mais! Mais rápido!** – Pediu Tsuna desesperado por mais prazer, não aguentando mais aqueles movimentos horrivelmente lentos.

Xanxus atendeu ao pedido do menor, aumentado a velocidade dos seus movimentos e tocando várias vezes no ponto especial que fazia o outro delirar com o prazer incrível que lhe era proporcionado.

Então aconteceu o inesperado, que á muito que devia ter acontecido.

** - Eu amo-te!** – Xanxus revelou, enquanto movia os seus quadris o mais perto possível do corpo do menor, penetrando-o o mais profundamente que conseguia e fazendo com que ambos chegassem ao ápice.

Tsuna nem se quer se importou com o facto de o Xanxus ter chegado ao orgasmo dentro dele, enchendo a sua entrada de sémen, pois tinha ficado chocado demais com as palavras do maior, não sabendo muito bem no que acreditar.

Meio hesitante Tsuna sentou-se, ainda com o membro do maior dentro de si, e aproximou o seu corpo do outro abraçando-o. – **Eu também te amo**! – Confessou baixinho; mesmo sabendo que outro sentia o mesmo ainda estava com algum medo.

Xanxus abriu um sorriso enorme, espantando Tsunayoshi que jamais tinha visto o moreno a sorrir assim. Beijou-o apaixonadamente, reclamando mais uma vez a boca do menor como sua e explorando-a com mais voracidade.

Com isto tudo, os membros de ambos despertaram novamente, começando uma nova ronda de sexo, sendo desta vez Tsuna a tomar iniciativa, impondo ele o ritmo da penetração.

Durante tudo isto os seus corpos nunca se separam, assim como as suas bocas que se mantiveram unidas até finalmente Tsuna cair exausto por cima de Xanxus que também se deixou cair no sofá.

Para se tornar mais confortável, Xanxus retirou o seu membro de dentro da entrada do menor, passando os braços na cintura do mesmo que descansava a cabeça no seu peito enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Quando finalmente se recuperou Tsuna perguntou algo que o estava a incomodar desde do início – **Porque fizeste isto? - **Começou meio incerto. **- Porquê agora?**

** - O teu cheiro… - **Começou sem saber bem como continuar a sua explicação.

- **O quê!?** – Olhando descrente para o outro.

- **Quando me aproximei, senti o teu cheiro, ele estava diferente, mais profundo, mais intenso… como se me puxasse para ti…**

Franzindo a sua testa em concentração Tsuna tentou encontrar uma explicação mas foi interrompido pela abertura da porta do cómodo.

- **Juudaime, tem que trocar rapidamente as suas roupas, o perfume que lhe dei tem… **- Vendo os dois morenos naquela situação - **problema… - **Saindo tão rápido como entrou, não querendo estar sobre o olhar ameaçador do assassino por mais tempo.

Tsuna arregalou os olhos lembrando-se do pedido de Giannini para testar a sua nova invenção.

- **Então foi isso… **- Declarou meio desanimado.

Xanxus olhou para ele tentado perceber de onde tinha vindo tal desanimo súbito, recordando todas as palavras que o cientista tinha dito, uma luz acendeu-se na sua cabeça.

- **O que eu disse antes não era mentira. Eu tenho quase a certeza que o tal perfume perdeu o efeito muito antes de eu me confessar.**

Tsuna olhou para ele pouco convencido. Xanxus perdeu a pouca paciência que tinha ao ver as dúvidas nos olhos do menor e beijo-o.

** - Eu amo-te, seu lixo! Nunca duvides disso. Tu não tens noção por quanto tempo eu me tenho estado a conter para não entrar aqui e te obrigar a fazer sexo comigo quer quisesses ou não. –** Para Tsuna era irreal, Xanxus a falar assim era quase assustador, mas de alguma forma ele gostava mais deste Xanxus, menos contido e irritado e que não tinha medo de dizer os seus sentimentos.

Abrindo um sorriso aliviado, abraçou Xanxus o mais que pode, pensado o quão bom este dia se tinha tornado. Mas uma dúvida ficou na sua cabeça, _" Como é que Giannini tinha descoberto qual era o efeito do perfume?"_

Vamos apenas dizer que Giannini aprendeu da pior forma possível qual era o resultado da sua invenção, fazendo-o decidir que nunca mais ia pedir a nenhum dos guardiões para testar mais alguma coisa.

Vamos também apenas dizer que Xanxus e Tsuna não foram os únicos que foram afetados, resultando num muito traumatizado Giannini com as coisas que ouvira e vira. Vamos imaginar que talvez Giannini não tenha só interrompido Xanxus e Tsuna, mas também interrompeu o momento de um certo Arcobaleno do Sol com o guardião do trovão sendo brutalmente atacado. O que de repente o fez consciente dos gemidos que percorriam a mansão Vongola.

Uma coisa era certa, muita gente tinha-se "dado bem" graças ao cientista.

Provavelmente Tsuna nunca iria descobrir quem é que tinha chamado Xanxus ao seu escritório mas não era como se ele estivesse muito preocupado com isso enquanto estava nos braços daquele que amava beijando-o antes de adormecer ao som das batidas do seu coração.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado ^^


End file.
